


Hold me closer, tiny Lancer

by nicestories



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicestories/pseuds/nicestories
Summary: the title came to me and basically wouldnt leave my mind





	Hold me closer, tiny Lancer

**Author's Note:**

> the title came to me and basically wouldnt leave my mind
> 
> surgeon generals warning: stupid fanfics on the internet are not a guide to a morally correct, healthy or happy friendship, relationship, or life. dont smoke problematic text if you cant handle it. treat real people correctly and respectfully in real life
> 
> dramatis personae: i assume you already know who lancer and susie are and know their descriptions and etc. lets get this over with

Susie and Lancer were working hard building the weird war machine that Kris and Ralsei had been tricked into designing for them.

"This is soo much fun! The good guys are really good at designing machines, aren't they?" Lancer exclaimed happily as he slapped soggy paper mache onto the shoddy thing.

Susie couldn't help but chuckle to herself. This was pretty entertaining, she had to admit. This place was sort of a dream world, she supposed. Was this all some sort of elaborate trick by Kris? Well whatever, it seemed as if all she could do was roll with it, go with the flow.

Little arms wrapped around her hips, breaking her from her distracted thoughts on the nature of this strange dark world. She looked down to see Lancer hugging her, his craft-dirty hands smearing glue onto her outfit.

"You're my best friend Susie! This has been the best day I've had in a long time, you're soo cool, I love you!" He exclaimed, looking up at her with admiration.

It must have been those three little words, "I Love You", that pierced her nonchalant coolness, or perhaps "friend". Susie smiled, and swept him up in her big, strong, pink-purple arms, and swung him around as he laughed.

A warmth tingled through her body.

She kissed him on his chubby cheeks, prompting even more laughter.

Her mouth opened in a yellow toothy grin, she licked her lips.

She leaned in, aiming to kiss him on the mouth.

Susie froze, a sting of cold dread piercing through her. What was she doing? Was this really all just a dream? Was this make-believe? Could she do whatever she wanted, in this place, without consequences? Her mind reeled with sick thoughts of how easy it would be to do things, anything she wanted, to Lancer, to Ralsei, to Kris, to anyone. What was wrong with her? Had loneliness truly twisted her mind so badly? All this hit her in an instant, and she began to feel ill.

"Pbbt! This ain't no time for mushy stuff, we gotta finish rigging the machine to blow!" Lancer exclaimed, wiggling from her trembling grip, seemingly none the wiser to the diseased and evil thoughts that Susie battled with.

Susie shook her head, a pained scowl concealed beneath her bushy hair.

"Y-yeah lil' dude, let's finish up here and get ready to dunk those two losers!"

"Yeah! this'll be great!"

 

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> the title came to me and basically wouldnt leave my mind
> 
> surgeon generals warning: stupid fanfics on the internet are not a guide to a morally correct, healthy or happy friendship, relationship, or life. dont smoke problematic text if you cant handle it. treat real people correctly and respectfully in real life


End file.
